The Albino, The Zodiac, and the Host Club
by awsomecat3352
Summary: Nagisa Sohma is the freak of the Zodiac. Akito sends her to Ouran Academy and as a boy, but all the host seem to hate her, or more her family. Can she get them to like her without revealing any of her secrets? HatsuharuxOC, MomijixOC, and Honey-sempaixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Ouran High School Host Club**

**Oc: Name: Nagisa Sohma  
Eyes: Bright Red  
Hair: Pure White  
Animal: Albino Fruit Bat  
Close Relations: Brothers: Yuki Sohma, Ayame Sohma**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Nagisa's POV**

"I can't believe the nerve of Akito! Sending me away to a preppy rich kid school! And why do I have to dress like a boy!?" Nagisa yelled as her oldest brother's assistant, Mine, took her measurements while she talked to her brother, Ayame or Aaya.

"Well, it's better this way. Boys are more likely to hug a girl than another boy. I know I would," Aaya explained, leaning against the wall. "But it is a shame that I won't get to see my cute little sister in the beautiful girl's uniform!"

"Maybe you could make me one anyways!"

Aaya blinked for a few seconds before his eyes lit up with delight. "That is the most wonderful idea ever!" Aaya exclaimed as he clasped his hands around hers with sparkles in his eyes. Nagisa and Mine giggled at him as he went off to make the uniforms.

* * *

Later the day

Nagisa walked into Shigure's house, depressed. "I'm home!" she called. She walked into the living room where everyone was.

"Ah! Welcome back, Nagisa-san!" Tohru said happily. _She's so cute!_ Nagisa thought.

"Yes, welcome back, Imoto*," Yuki said with a smile. _He's so handsome! _Nagisa thought.

"Whatever," Kyo said, watching TV. _And he's so annoying! _Nagisa thought.

"So, what did Akito say?" Shigure asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual," Nagisa said, sitting down between Yuki and Kyo. "We talked about the weather, laughed at Kyo, told me he's sending to a preppy rich school as a boy." She sped up on the last part.

"EHHHHH?!" Everyone but Yuki yelled. Yuki's eyes widened, and he blinked.

Nagisa blushed and nodded. She added, "Yeah. Luckily, Aayanii-chan helps makes the school uniform, so he's going to make me a girl's uniform anyways!" Everyone sweatdropped, including.

"Is that so?" Shigure asked nervously. "Well, I'm sure you'll look great in both!"

"Thanks, Shii-chan! By the way, Yukinii-chan, will you come with me to get my uniform from Aayanii-chan, please?" Nagisa responded.

"No way."

"Please!"

"No."

"I wanna know what you think of the school uniform!"

"Fine."

"Yay! Tohru-chan, you'll go, too, right?" Nagisa asked with cute pleading eyes.

"Of course, Nagisa-san," Tohru responded, smiling.

Nagisa literally jumped over the table to hug her. "You're just so cute, Tohru-chan!" she sqealed. Kyo sighed, and Shigure and Yuki smiled.

* * *

The Next Day

Yuki, Tohru, and Nagisa walked toward Ayame's shop. Well, Nagisa was skipping while Yuki and Tohru walked behind her a bit slower.

When they got there, luckily for Yuki, Ayame was surprisingly not there. Mine couldn't exactly explain why, but she did have Nagisa's boys' uniform ready. She tried it on. It was a blue suit with a striped tie and leather pants that practically screamed, "Look at me! I'm a filthy rich bastard!"

"You look great, Imoto," Yuki commented, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, Nagisa-san. You look so handsome!" Tohru added.

"Thanks, you guys!" Nagisa exclaimed. "It's a little too loud for my taste though, but it's not like I can do anything about it."

"You really look great, Nagisa-san!" Tohru exclaimed, sparkles in her eyes. Nagisa smiled at her.

After hearing that Ayame hadn't finished her girl's uniform yet, Tohru and Yuki went on home while Nagisa went to explore her new school in her new school uniform.

* * *

***Imoto = Little sister**

**As you can tell by the summary, this has three main ships. If you want to see more of one, a different one, or just have an idea, just comment and we'll talk about it. So, R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

**Nagisa's POV  
**

"Sohma-san, you may enter now."

Nagisa took a deep breath then opened the door, walking in. As soon as she walked in, there were gasps and murmurs. Nagisa sighed. She had expected this.

"Hello. My name is Nagisa Sohma. It's nice to meet you all."

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

"Hello. My name is Nagisa Sohma. It's nice to meet you all," Nagisa said, smiling.

The whole class was silent until until the teacher interrupted it by saying, "Does anyone have any questions?"

Instantly, Haruhi saw Hikaru and Kaoru's hands shoot up.

"Yes, Hitachiin-san?"

"Isn't Nagisa a girlish name?" they asked in unison, smirking.

"No," Nagisa responded. "It's my name. Next question?"

Haruhi raised her hand next. After the teacher called on her, she asked, "Is that your real hair and eye color?"

Nagisa blinked and sighed. He didn't exactly look normal. He had waist-length, straight, bright white hair that was tied back in a loose ponytail while his eyes were an eerie and silencing red. It all looked rather pretty on him; it suited his pale complexion. The rest of the girls seemed to think so.

He just smiled back at her and responded with a simple, "Yep!" Suddenly, Haruhi felt heated glares coming from beside her. Both Hikaru and Kaoru were sending Nagisa death glares.

"There's a seat behind Fujioka-san. Fukioka-san, can you please raise your hand?" the teacher asked her.

Nagisa waved at her when Haruhi raised her hand. He smiled at her as he walked by and sat behind her.

Through the entire class period, Hikaru and Kaoru glared at Nagisa whenever they could. He pretended not to notice them, though.

When the lunch bell rang, Nagisa tapped on Haruhi's shoulder and asked, "Fujioka-san? Do you mind if I eat lunch with you?" He only asked this after everyone but Hikaru, Kaoru, and she had left.

Haruhi blinked at his question before she answered, "Well, I usually eat my lunch in here."

"That's okay! I don't like to be in crowded places. It makes me nervous (A/N: We all know why.)," Nagisa responded. "Please!" His red eyes got big and pleading much like Honey-senpai's.

Hearing this made the Hitachiin twins double the power of their glares. After an annoyed look and a sweatdrop from Haruhi, Hikaru haughtly said, "Haruhi is eating with us today." He stuck his nose in the air while Haruhi glared at him.

"I'll eat with Sohma-san if I want to," she snapped at him. "Just go."

At first, the two boys just stared at her, shocked. Then Hikaru stuck his nose up again and said, "Fine. Let's go, Kaoru." His twin brother looked at him then nodded, standing up along with Hikaru. They both walked out, shooting one last glare at Nagisa at the door.

"I'm sorry about Hikaru and Kaoru. They can get a bit overprotective," Haruhi apologized, pulling out her lunch. "Especially Hikaru."

"Yeah. It's fine," Nagisa responded, searching his bag for his lunch. When he found it and pulled it out, he continued," I have a feeling it goes much farther than just you. I can't quite remember where I've heard the name Hitachiin, but I know I've heard it before."

Nagisa's lunch was very colorful and fruity. First, three rice balls with pickled plums, 5 orange slices, and four tomato slices. Finally, a fruit salad accompanied by a water bottle.

"No meat?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I'm a vegetarian, but I prefer fruits over vegetables. I like to freak out my cousin that hates leeks by eating them raw. His reaction is hilarious," Nagisa explained and put a tomato slice in his mouth. He smiled, swallowing, as Haruhi sweatdropped, "So, what about you, Haruhi?"

"What do you mean?" Haruhi said, blinking a bit at Nagisa's question.

"Who do you live with? I live with one of my brothers, two of my cousins, and a friend. So, what about you?" Nagisa asked again.

"Oh, well, I just live with my dad. Wait. What about your parents? Don't you and your brother live with your parents?" Haruhi said, eating a bit of her own lunch.

There was a moment of silence between the two, and sadness filled Nagisa's eyes as he looked down. "Oh. I'm sorry if that's a sensitive subject. I understand; I lost my mother when I was young," Haruhi said, concerned.

Nagisa's eyes widened, blinking. Then he responded, "Well, I'm sorry about your mother, but our family isn't like that. My brother and I have our own reasons for not living with our parents." When he said that last line, there was something that made Haruhi think maybe...just maybe...

"Sohma-san, are you actually a girl?"

* * *

**Well, thank you for reading this chapter. Like everytime, I'd love to know what you guys think of my story and hear your ideas. So R&R. See you later! :3**


End file.
